Abduction
by JammyWammy
Summary: [Oneshot] Tifa has been abducted one night while she was at the bar, but Cloud's lack of reaction about it was getting on Marlene's nerves, this time, she takes matters on her hands to lecture the blonde swordsman. Will Cloud snap out of it? What will he do? What will happen after that? You'll have to find out. Another family oneshot.


**Final fantasy VII and its characters all belonged to Square-enix (Formerly Squaresoft).**

Mondays are usually the slowest day of the week for both Seventh heaven and Strife delivery service. Tifa will usually close at as early as 9 in the evening while Cloud is home a lot earlier than usual. It was 7 o'clock, and usually the place is hoping but not today, it was a monday and the place is quiet, three middle aged men in suits were huddled together in a corner, talking about business and whatnot. A lone man was nursing his drink by the counter while a young couple flirted with each other by the table near the door. Tifa sighed as she wiped a few glasses dry to be placed at the counter top. She looked over to her left and saw the time. 7:10. She sighed again, the kids had an early dinner and are now finishing their homeworks in their room. She knew Cloud will be home soon and it made her heart hammer, it always does when he's around but she never really showed anyone how the blonde swordsman makes her crazy everytime he looks at her with those soul piercing blue eyes.

 _Down girl._ She thought, she smirked at herself.

By the time it was 9pm, she escorted her very few costumers out so she can close for the night. When she was done locking the door, she proceeded to clean the table, sweep the floor and wash the glasses and dishes. While she busied herself in the pile of glasses and dishes on the sink, she felt warmth suddenly surround her, which made her feel drowsy, and she started to fall for forward but was caught and she hanged limply at a pair of arms, then it was black.

* * *

Cloud killed the engine when he had reached the garage of Seventh heaven, the place he called home, along with his childhood friend Tifa, and their two adopted children, Marlene and Denzel. It was a weird set up, but he was always happy being with them. He unmounted his monster of a motorcycle and pulled down his goggles as he walked. He fished out his keys and slowly opened to lock. Once he was inside though, two pairs of hands started tugging both his hands while yelleng things simultaneously, his head moved left and right in shock of the sudden attack.

"We can't find her Cloud!"

"She's supposed to in the kitchen!"

"We looked for her everywhere!"

"But we couldn't-"

"Stop." Cloud said in his usual monotone that earned him stink eyes from the duo. "Sorry, it's just that, I don't understa-"

"TIFA'S MISSING CLOUD!" Both kids yelled in perect sync. Cloud would have laughed, would have.

"What?" He asked, he was on his way upstairs when something in the countertop caught his eyes. He rushed towards it grabbed it to start reading it.

 _She's mine now._

 _MP_

"MP?" He asked, his face blank. It was already getting in Marlene's nerves, his lack of reaction, that is. She started pulling the warrior upstairs with Denzel trailing behind them, Cloud was confused but he didn't protest at all until they have reached Tifa's room, which was empty.

"We have to find her Cloud!" Marlene yelled at the blond swordsman who was still very relaxed despite the situation, the girl's right eye twitched.

"Yes Marlene, but she'll be fine, she's a strong woman and can take care of herself, don't worry about her too much and leave the search to us okay?" He said as he put a hand on her shoulder who swatted it away. He furrowed his brows at that.

"Why are you being so relaxed Cloud!" The girl started to yell at him which surprised him, his eyes widened a little, just a little.

"Marlene..." Denzel put a hand on his "sister's" shoulder to stop her.

"I-"

"Tifa's been kidnapped and Gaia knows what the person who did it will be doing to her!" Her eyes started to form tears. "Don't you care about that Cloud?!" Her voice grew even louder which made the blond even more speechless. "That's right, you don't care!"

"That's not true Marlene." Cloud responded. "I care for all of you."

"Then prove it and man up already! Or are you just being a coward and can't even let her know that you love her!" She suddenly yelled which earned another wide eyed expression from Cloud.

"What's that got to do with-"

"Now that she's missing Cloud, it's the perfect time for you to rescue her and tell her that you love her all this time! But you aren't doing anything!" Cloud's left eye twitched.

"No, that's-"

"You can defeat Sephiroth and be the hero of the world and yet you can't even be the hero for Tifa's heart!" Cloud's right hand fingers twitch.

"No-"

"I can see the way you looked at her and everyone would have noticed how much you really love her Cloud!" Cloud's mouth twitched.

"Why don't you just admit it already, go to her, be her hero and rescue her and tell her that you love her! YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?! DON'T YOU?!" Marlene yelled at top of her lungs which earned a really shocked reaction from Denzel. Cloud's face didn't change and was still blank, but when she said that, something inside him snapped.

"Do you really wanna know?! Do you really wanna know?!" Cloud started yelling that instantly changed Marlene's angry face into shock, Denzel stared at his father figure like a deer that caught in headlights. Cloud was not one to yell at them but how could he blame the blonde when Marlene started pressuring him like that? "Then I'll tell you! Yes! I love Tifa with every fiber of my being! And I'm in a complete panic right now though I know how she can take care of herself! I'm worried sick for her right now because I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH MORE THAN ANYTHING!" He yelled the last words on top of his lungs, he was panting after he was done with his speech, while he stared at his two adopted children, who were still shocked at him.

 _Shit._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at yo-" He tried to apologize but he stopped when Tifa's closet started to open. And what he saw drained every color in his face and neck. Yuffie was standing inside it, her face sporting a creepy cat like grin so wide her face was going to rip in half, but it was not what sent him into panic mode, beside the princess of Wutai was a woman tied up in a chair, and the chair itself looked like it was bolted to the floor to avoid it from moving. She had ducktape on her mouth and her eyes were wide. Her ruby eyes that is.

 _Holy-_

"Ti-Tifa...?" He asked quietly and that's when Denzel started laughing and collapsing on the floor while clutching his stomach. Marlene followed suit afterwards and started to pound her palms on the wood of the closet, Yuffie guffawed along with them while she looked at blond who was sweating as he stared at his childhood friend who was moving about but she was tied up too much that it wouldn't budge. No muffled sound was coming from her even, Cloud thought that Yuffie must have used a silence materia on her.

"That was great Spikey-o! Didn't know you had it in you! Well, brats we better go so the adults can have some alone time!" Yuffie said as she started to walk out of the closet, dragging the still laughing kids along with her towards the stairs. Cloud just stared at his childhood friend who was trying to move from her confines, then she looked up at him with her beautiful ruby eyes and silently begged him to help her, but her eyes widened even more when she saw Cloud approaching her slowly, his face back its usual seriousness, but it was accompanied by something else.

Hunger.

She started to scream in her mind.

Cloud slowly leaned down when he had reached her, raised his hand and started to remove the ducktape slowly from her mouth. It hurt, but Cloud tried hard not to hurt her too much, it was the last thing that he wanted for her to feel. When it was finally removed, his assumptions about the silence spell was confirmed when Tifa started speaking but no sound came out, his eyes darted lower towards her moving but soundless red lips, and before he could actually think straight, he leaned forward and kissed his beautiful damsel in distress, which earned a pair of wide eyes from the said damsel. When he finally realized what he'd done, his eyes mirrored hers and they were so close that it looked like they were both one eyed monsters in each others point of view.

The overcame the initial shock and they both started to close their eyes to kiss each other more passionately this time while Cloud snaked his hand towards the back of her neck.

 _You could have untied me first, chocobo head_. Tifa thought as she smirked at her now lover's lips.


End file.
